Just Like Wind
by Homicidal Otaku
Summary: Kronos's army of half-blood is not as gloomy as you think. Ethan/OC


''C'mon Ethan! I think I was pretty good!'' I whined while running to catch the boy who was running pretty fast to avoid me. Well… Actually we're best friends but he hates when I protest.

''No Mei, You're going to train sword fighting tomorrow too.'' I pouted. ''No escape from training,'' he said. I threw him my not-so-famous death glare and saw he was smiling slightly. Damn, He was enjoying this!

Normally I'm the annoying one but Ethan knew I was too lazy and he was training me everyday. Just to annoy me…Okay, may be for preparing for the war too, but that's not the point! Yes, he is that cruel.

Okay, I think It's time to introduce us. My best friend, a.k.a. Ethan Nakamura is a son of Nemesis. His father is half American – Half japanese as he told me. He is generally serious, oh well, more serious than me. He helpes me to train sword fighting because I suck at it, and he is so damn good at it. He has twin katana's –I think It's his mother's oresent-. They are twin because Nemesis is goddess of balance. Ethan is good at using any twin weapon. Isn't it cool? I wish I was like him. He has asian features, Black hair and sweet Brown eyes. Oh well… Actually just an eye since Nemesis blinded one of his eyes and he wears an eyepatch to cover it. He has a slim, wiry build but he is more stronger than he looks. Trust me, I know.

Oh and I'm Mei Chang. My mother was Chinese, and my father is the minor god of wind, Aeolis. I only met him once… But that's another story. He gave me a necklace with a very, vert small bottle on it. It helps met to control the wind. He said I must open the bottle in a very, very difficult situation. Oh well, At least he didn't blind me like Nemesis.

My personality is kind of annoying to most people. I talk too much, I grin too much, I move too much, I laugh to much… You got the point. Ethan calls me Baka Usagi. It means stupid rabbit in japanese. Oh well, stupid Ethan.

As I said, I can't use swords or daggers. I'm more of an archer because I can control directions of them with wind. It's pretty useful. I look like a normal asian girl, freakishly short and flat-chested. My hair is short, light Brown and spiky - thought I do absolutely NOTHING to spike them. My only unusual feature is my eyes, they're light gray, unlike most asians. My mom said I took my eyes from dad. I hate wearing bright colours. I usually wear shades of gray, which Ethan founds very interesting.

Ethan and I are knew each other for four years. We were normal kids and unaware of we're demigods until a satyr came up blah blah, you can guess the rest. We were at camp half blood for three years, at Hermes cabin, waiting for… nothing. We were claimed but our parents didn't had cabins there.

Now we're at Kronos's army to change that.

Unlike what everyone thinks, It's not all gloomy here. I mean we are not emo teens who wants revenge sooo badly, unlike Luke... Well, most of us. We're normal teens –well, as normal as a demigod can be- Who wants our parents to get some damn respect!

And we're so gonna do that.

**

* * *

**

''Holy crap holy crap holy-''

I was mumbling curses fastly, as you can see. The situation wasn't good. I was curled in a ball in my wardrobe -yes, I'm that small, unfortunately.- and…Oh well, It's kind of hard to say that but… Trembling.

I closed my eyes and try to imagine good things. Smell of beautiful flowers, cute puppies, smile of my mother, my fathers proud face when he looked at me, Ethan's elegant fighting style -Okay, let's stop there. I hope I just didn't think that.

Did I tell you How brave am I? Yes, Brave enough for not to be afraid of storm…

Not.

Suddenly, someone opened the door of wardrobe. I blinked rapidly because of sudden light and saw…

Holy fox.

''Ethan?''

Foxes are good.

''What are you doing here?'' he was about to laugh, I can see it. Damn!

''Errm.. a five-ton flying unicorn told me to stare at the sun, so I'm going to a parallel universe to buy sunglasses with that portal in wardrobe!'' Ain't I so smart.

Ethan sighed. I think he was used to my ridicolus behaviour.

''Mei, It's lunch time. What. Are. You. Doing.'' He puts emphasis on every word this time.

'' Oh, I'm doing fine. What about you?'' I asked sweetly. It was strange, I wasn't afraid of storm anymore.

There was a silence for a moment, then a lightning flashed and I jumped from where I sit.

Ethan finally understood. Clever kid.

''You're afraid of…?'' He was trying hard to not laugh. At least he was trying. What can I say.

''Oh shut up.'' I mumbled. There was a creak of wood and I raised my head from my knees and saw Ethan beside me.

''You know It's kind of ironic… Daughter of Aeolis is afraid of storm?''

I shifted uncomfortably and looked him directly in the eyes.

''Not storm. Wind is okay for me no matter how fast or destructive it is. The main problem is…Thunder. Lightnings.'' I said. Ethan's eyes widened slightly. He understood what I mean.

''You mean Zeus is…'' A more powerful lightning flashed outside. I winced.

''He is mad at us.'' I completed his sentence grimly. His gaze softened slightly.

_He understands me,_ I smiled slightly. _He_ understands me.

''Let's go to dinner.'' I smiled. He looked puzzled for a moment then he smiled too.

''Try to eat less this time.'' Because I use my demigod powers too much at trainings, I always eat very much. Very VERY much. But I'm stil skinny muahaha.

''Oh shut up, you.'' I elbowed him but I was grinning.

We're not just an army here. We understood eachothers feelings. We're friends, we have a common goal.

We're the heroes.

* * *

A/N: I need a Beta-Reader! My friend beta-ed this but English isn't his native language too, he did his best but probably there are still mistakes. All kind of rewiews are welcomed.


End file.
